Sinful love
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: One of Grimmjow's darkest secrets is the crush he has on his stepfather. One shouldn't fall in love with a parent. It wasn't something he chose, it just happened. AU. Incest. AxG
1. Chapter 1

**This story contains the theme** _ **incest**_ **,** **you have been warned.**

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

Secrets.

Everyone got secrets. Some are small and don't really make a difference while others are big and could hurt in many ways. Grimmjow got secrets like everyone else. Big secrets. He has a crush but not over a girl in his age, no the person he has fallen for is much older and it isn't even a girl. He tried girls, but it wasn't what his dick wanted. He had even slept with the big breasted sensual kind - enough to milk any man dry with a simple titty fuck. His crush was on someone he saw every day, someone he'd known for years.

"Ah, Otosan…more _please._ "

"Since you asked so kindly."

Grimmjow moaned higher as his prostate was brutally impaled with every thrust. It almost made him see stars. He was bent over a stack of boxes back in the small warehouse behind the front desk of a book store. A hand grabbed his blue hair roughly and the cock buried in his ass tried to go even further inside, if that even was possible. Grunts where exhaled behind him and the romp in the back where reaching its end. Hot seed filled him up and the feeling shot him over the edge too. The cock pulled out slowly forcing out a whine from Grimmjow at the loss. He rested his sweaty fore head against the boxes while trying to calm his breathing and gather strength to get up. On shaky legs he pulled up his pants and could feel how the jizz ran down his cleft, it didn't matter as they already had closed the store for the day.

Arms embraced him from behind and a set of lips attached themselves at his throat. _Always so territorial._ Grimmjow thought as the man behind him sucked on his neck. It would leave a big enough bruise easily seen by everyone. "I'll see you tomorrow. Wear those tight black jeans of yours."

Grimmjow jumped into his old car. It was a piece of junk but it took him to places and he'd pay for it all by himself. It was the proudest moment of his life after getting his license; his life hadn't been the same since he had been able to drive by himself. The only part he was missing was the leather smell in his father's car mixed with his cologne and the man's calm collective driving. He had always been awed by the man's skill. The familiar black BMW sat on the drive way, when he arrived home. Grimmjow parked next to it before going inside. It was Saturday after all and his parents where home from work like every other adult.

"I'm home!" Grimmjow called out as he walked inside. His mother came to greet him with a dish towel in her hands.

"Hi honey, are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"The food is almost ready." She said happily.

"Great, I'm gonna shower before dinner." He said and dodged her attempt to hug him, he didn't want her to smell the tell tale of sweat and sex clinging onto his body.

Their house was at one level with a large garden and a swimming pool. His father had gotten it built on a plot of land he had inherited. It was supposed to be sold off, but his wife had fallen in love as much as he had with the building. The only thing Grimmjow had an objection to was the one bathroom, though being the only kid it hadn't been as problematic as he had believed that it would be. He sauntered in the hallways towards the bathroom. When he passed by the study, he noticed that the door was ajar, making him look inside. There his father, Sosuke Aizen, sat and graded homework while listening to classical music. Grimmjow moved on and closed the bathroom door. His clothes were dropped and seconds later he stood under the scalding hot spray of water.

Now you all are thinking, weren't it your dad back there at the book store? No. It had been the owner, his beneficial friend. Both had needs that they were willing to compromise on. Grimmjow wanting his _Otosan_ and the store owner wanting a son in the same way. The man weren't an old geezer mind you, he was about forty five years old, tall, muscles in the right places and very masculine, just like Grimmjow preferred. He was rough at times, but it didn't bother Grimmjow. He took it as some sort of small punishment for having these thoughts about his own…father. Sosuke wasn't his father per say, his mother had remarried after his biological dad had left them. Grimmjow was only an infant when it happened and the only memory of a father he had was of Sosuke. He'd always adored the man and it had grown in to something more over the years. A one sided crush.

Grimmjow made sure that he washed properly to get rid of any evidence that might be hidden. The hickey wasn't much to do about; his parents always believed that he got them from his imaginary girlfriend. As if a chick could suck on a neck that hard, at least he had been spared of a set of teeth. The situation was a bit complicated though it worked; he got an outlet for his sexual fantasies while still having an intact family. On weekdays he saw his father almost every day in school. He had gotten the privilege to have him as his own teacher in math, a subject that wasn't his strongest forte. He got to stare at his crush for hours and private tutoring at home when he required it. His brain always got input to fuel his wet dreams that were for sure.

His parents were already at the dinner table when he came out from the shower. On the table was a stunning looking meal, candle lit with wine. Their Saturday dinners always contained something extra to give the plain weeks a fancier touch. Sometimes they ate at a restaurant, usually the same week they got their salary. They ate the food and small talked about everything and nothing. Sosuke complained over his ridiculous work load that had forced him to work on his free time. Then his mom had questioned his hickey and how he always found the time to meet his girlfriend between school and work. He answered that for love there is always time and winked. It all spiraled out to his mother, once again, telling how she and his father had met and how smitten she had been. Grimmjow had as a kid always loved their love story, now he hated it because he selfishly wished that it was _his_ story and not his mothers. He hated himself for wishing his mom out of the picture. He loved her to death, but his feelings just couldn't let go of her husband, his father.

Counseling was something that he tried first, when he realized that he couldn't sleep with women. It had served as a confirmation on that he wasn't odd. He never mentioned the love he had for his father other than describing his attraction to some dude in his class. Talking about it had been nice, although it didn't take of the edgy feeling he always carried. He'd browsed the web for answers when he stumbled on an escort service that he tried. It didn't work out the way he expected and the men escorting was just too _young_. He wanted someone _older_. Story short, he later found the store owner to act as his 'otosan' and got a job to boot.

The following day the black skinny jeans were worn as ordered. The store was full of people as it often was the hours before lunch. They had gotten a new shipment of books as well earlier in the week that hadn't been put out on the shelves yet either. Grimmjow was just doing that while he tried to not remember how he had been fucked against them last afternoon.

A group of girls giggled, making him look up and they blushed, giggled some more and ran off. Sigh, always some stupid chick that was drooling behind his back. It also fueled the store owner's jealousy if he caught them ogling his ass out. Most of the midmorning went to unpack all the books. He hadn't been at the cashier at all and all the walking around and putting up books had tired his feet out. Finally done with the hated chore, he returned to the front of the store after getting rid of the empty boxes. His boss stood there looking out in the store for any potential shoplifters. Grimmjow knew that he had been checking him out all day.

"I have lunch for you later." The store owner whispered in his ear and promisingly squeezed his ass. Grimmjow held his face and when a customer walked up to them, the hand moved away and the man disappeared to do something else.

Being a small store, they always were forced to close it for an hour to take lunch. Grimmjow turned the open sign and changed it to the 'closed for lunch' one. He moved aside the curtain covering the door way to the warehouse. Another door inside led to the sparsely decorated lunch room. Two chairs, a table, a sink and a microwave was all there was to it. A toilet could be found in there as well. The store owner sat on one of the chairs, turned against the door way clearly waiting for him. Grimmjow instantly saw the great bulge in the man's jeans.

"'tosan brought you lunch, but you will have to come and get it yourself." He said and unzipped his pants.

Grimmjow got down on his knees and took out his 'lunch meat'. The flesh was warm and hard at the touch, almost throbbing in his hand. He kissed the engorged head first before moving down to the ball sack to trace the vein on the underside of the shaft with his tongue. He then let it trace over the sensitive head and got a hiss of pleasure as reward. It encouraged him to take it into his mouth. A steady rhythm was held while he bobbed his head up and down at the favored speed that he had come to learn the other preferred. He let go of the dick with a popping sound and moved down to the balls again to take them in to his mouth and suck on them, one by one. A hand fisted his hair to pull him up again, his Otosan impatient with not getting any attention to his manhood. Moments later he fought his gag reflex as the cock was slammed down his throat. The man bucked into his mouth, fucking it like he would have done with another body part of his. Saliva dripped from the corners where Grimmjow couldn't keep it tight enough.

"You like that don't you?"

An answer wasn't given but Grimmjow made sure to look deep into the others eyes while he blew him. The cock was pulled out to enable him to breathe for a few seconds. The wet head danced sloppily back and forth on his lips and then slapped his cheeks. It soon went back into his hot mouth but stilled hinting that Grimmjow should finish him off. So he did. He made sure to suck at the head, rubbing it with his tongue and then going down. His hand helped with the last centimeters that he couldn't take properly.

"Be sure to swallow it all. Make your otosan proud." Came the warning before the cock pulsated and cum filled his mouth. Grimmjow swallowed audibly, milking every drop. It didn't taste anything special, or he was used to it by know, he wasn't sure. The dick softened in his grasp and rested against the jean fabric. The storeowner's thumb traced his swollen lips, pressing inside to make him open his mouth. It settled over the tongue as he made sure that he had swallowed it all. Satisfied, Grimmjow's mouth was let go.

The rest of the day was spent concentrating on business. They had eaten a proper lunch after that, spoken about their windows and how to display the books in them. Grimmjow felt a little frustrated that he had gone high and dry all day. His own erection had been painful to will away. The 'relationship' they had went completely on the store owners initiative and whims. In the beginning when all this had been new, it was exciting and erotic as hell. Nowadays it almost went on a routine and Grimmjow felt himself growing a little bored. It was just sex and no love. He missed that spark. Though there was this or nothing. He popped boners around his father enough already.

Being Sunday, the book store closed earlier and Grimmjow always could enjoy a little free time when he got home. None of his parents where anywhere to be seen when he walked in through the front door. He took the way past the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge before going to his room. When he closed the door he heard how the patio door opened and then closed. His mother entered the kitchen only wearing a thin beach dress over her swimming suit.

"Already home?" She asked while taking out things from the fridge.

"Yeah, as always on Sundays. Why can't you remember that, you always ask."

"I can't remember everything everyone in this household does, and think twice about joking about age and memory."

"Haha, you got me." Grimmjow took a sip from his bottle and leaned against the counter while his mother chopped fruits. "Is Sosuke out with you as well?"

"He finally got all that grading done so I'm spoiling him at the moment."

"That's kind of you. I'll join you in a bit." How could he pass up the opportunity to see his father in bathing trunks? He would need to freshen up a bit first, get that book dust off him. A quick shower later, hair styled to perfection and with his own trunks on, Grimmjow made his way out to the back yard. His father sat in the shade of a parasol reading a brown old book. His hair wasn't gelled back as he usually wore it, making the hair fall over his temples and he had glasses on to see the small text he was reading. Sosuke looked like a nerd like this and it was a little cute, but his cool demeanor he had when he was all dressed up was hotter.

Grimmjow took a sun chair and sat down in the sun to get a tan and discreetly a better view of his father. Stretched out like a cat, Grimmjow enjoyed the sun while studying his crush. The man ate the fruit his wife had prepared for him and Grimmjow couldn't help to notice how his lips swallowed around every piece. It seemed that the sun also had an effect on another specific body part of his. With an internal groan, Grimmjow turned around and pretended to get some sun on his back to cover his growing erection. Damn it, if he just had gotten the chance to get off earlier today he wouldn't have this problem right now. The sun felt good though, but not as good if his father had his cock- NO don't even go there you stupid horny brain. _Dead rats and zombie brains. Dead rats and zombie brains. Dead rats an-_

"Grimmjow?" A voice called.

"Yes?" He mumbled.

"There's fruit for you too if you want." His mother encouraged.

"I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He snapped. Great now he was getting antsy on top of everything. She got the hint and left him alone. He watched the grass beneath him sway with the faint wind. It calmed him so much that he almost fell asleep. Who could guess that hearing the nature would be this calming? A splash drove him out from his sanctuary and Grimmjow turned around. His father came up to the surface, shaking the water out from his hair before slicking it back the way Grimmjow liked it. He then swam a few laps before going up. Water dripped everywhere, following the contours of his body. Grimmjow watched hungrily how his father dried himself with a towel. His father had nothing to be ashamed about. Killer legs that looked strong, a defined stomach, broad shoulders everything completed with a set of muscled arms. Grimmjow himself was defined but thinner than his dad and the store owner. They looked virile than he did, if he only could grow into that when he got in their age he would be a happy man. _He was so gay._

His mother sneaked up on Sosuke and pressed herself close from behind. He leaned in to the touch when he got a kiss on the cheek from her. Their love for each other was strong, as was Grimmjow's continued jealousy. His father moved her around to kiss her properly on the lips and then whispering something in her ear that made her blush. Grimmjow almost felt sick to his stomach, watching this display. Driven by his jealousy, he rose from the chair, gathered momentum and jumped into the pool making a big splash to get his both parents wet. His mother who certainly hadn't planned to use the pool looked at him irritated. Grimmjow could only grin in amusement.

He swam around for a while, happy that he had broken the pair at the pool side. His mom had gone inside, leaving him and his father alone. That's was more like it. Grimmjow turned around to his back and floated in the water while looking at the blue sky. When he floated to the other side of the pool, his father entered his field of vision.

"Was it necessary to get your mother all wet? You know how fussy she is about her appearance."

"I only jumped into the pool. Don't make assumptions."

"Then assuming that your math homework didn't make it to my desk is completely wrong too?"

Damn it, he had him now. Grimmjow hadn't had the time last weekend to do the work and since he never managed to hand it in on deadline he never bothered to try. He turned around in the water and leaned against the edge, kicking his feet behind himself. "I was busy with work last weekend." He defended himself. The deal with him working extra was that it shouldn't compromise his schoolwork.

"You are very well aware of our agreement. I can't stop your ambition to earn your own money, but school isn't something you can redo."

"I know that." He looked up at his father, trying not to make it look so obvious where he was really tempted to stare.

"Get up, I'll help you."

"What?"

"You heard me. My study, fifteen minutes. Bring your books."

"Yes, Sir." Grimmjow mock saluted. On the inside he couldn't be more thrilled. He loved their sessions in the study; it always filled his imaginations to the brim.

Dressed in sweatpants low on his hips and a shirt a tad little for his body Grimmjow entered the study. His father had already made himself comfortable in his leather chair. Dumping his books on the desk and then retrieving a spare chair, Grimmjow sat down opposite the man. He opened his books and guessed what chapter that was due. His attention in class when the homework was handed out hadn't been the best. His father was to blame. Guessing it was chapter 6; he opened the book at that chapter and winced. _Algebra._ Damn. After reading through the instructions on how to solve the problems and making the small example problems, he turned to the loose paper that was the actual homework. He wasn't sure if his paper had been swapped to an ancient Greek one or if this actually was the right paper. Every problem looked like mumbo jumbo.

"What the fuck?! Are we really supposed to _know_ this?" Grimmjow complained out loud.

"Yes, last year even."

"Shit." He cursed.

"Grimmjow, language." His father said sternly, not appreciating the choice of words. "All the math problems are quite logical. You know how to solve the easier ones, these are just the same." His father took the paper closer to him and picked up his pen. "I'll show you this one, then you try and do the rest, okay?" Grimmjow nodded and looked at his father's hands. He had perfect manicured nails while looking so soft. _Concentrate._ "x + 23 = 2x + 45." Was read from the paper. "What you do on the right side must be done on the left to balance the equation." Grimmjow watched how x:es where added to both sides with a subtraction mark. "23 = x + 45. Is what we get after making sure we only have x:es on one side. What would you do now?" Sosuke looked up at Grimmjow as he waited for an answer.

"Uhm…We want the 'x' completely alone now right?" Grimmjow said uncertain. His father nodded in agreement. "Then I'll write: 23 - 45 = x + 45 – 45."

"Correct, and what equals 'x'?"

"x = -22" He wrote down.

"Good job Grimmjow. You can if you concentrate enough. The rest should be a child's play." Sosuke smiled widely and Grimmjow felt proud that he had managed the math problem without making a fool out of himself.

"You make it easy to understand."

"My profession is to teach after all." His father said with sarcasm.

Grimmjow finished his homework, while his father watched him and helped out when he got stuck. He was now currently relaxing in the couch in the living room while he waited for the dinner to be ready. His father remained in the study to prepare for next week's lessons and the classical music he listened on floated through the open door. It had been hard to ignore his father's watchful eye, but he knew that he only watched the numbers and letters on the paper to make sure that he got the problems right. Oh how he wished that he would look at him with adoration and love instead of the stupid paper. Grimmjow closed his eyes and enjoyed the music. He scratched his chest in a relaxed way and wished for a massage. The relationship he and the store owner had didn't leave them exactly cuddling after wards.

"Grimmjow can you come and help me open a jar of apple sauce?" His mother called from the kitchen. He rose from the couch and went to the kitchen to help his mother. The jar was screwed open with ease. "Good to know that your muscles aren't just for show." She joked.

"Funny mom."

"Hilarious. Go and get Sosuke the dinner is ready."

He kissed her on the head before going to his father. Grimmjow paused in the door way, secretly watching how his father hummed to the music.

 _If only you could be mine._

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **AN:** I know I shouldn't post new stories, but I can't help it. I want to share. This is sort of a test chapter to see it there is any interest. I'm not sure how well people take incest… they aren't related per see so I hope this story won't be flamed. I felt very smart writing that algebra stuff by the way, haven't done math in years. It might not reflect the level of algebra Grimmjow should learn in his age but this is fiction, my rules!


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

Grimmjow felt exhausted. His weekend had been great though. Work, sex, studying with his father, hanging by the pool ogling that hot body of his and his mother had really tried to spoil Sosuke rotten to reduce his stress levels- ergo they had eaten very good food. When his mother had gotten his father more relaxed and the worries were gone, Sosuke had been able to give his wife some intimate attention. Thanks to the house's thin walls, Grimmjow had heard _everything_. Hit mother and father didn't indulge often, but when they did it was thorough. It wasn't the problem of them doing it that had kept Grimmjow awake. _No_. The main issue was his own libido awakening to the sound of his father's vocalization. He had tried to block it all out but he _wanted_ to listen. How could he pass up on an opportunity to hear his father in the throes of passion? He had managed to mute his mother out and imagined him being there instead.

Grimmjow came three times before the house got quiet again. He'd fallen asleep like a baby afterwards. It didn't matter with the few hours of sleep he had gotten. The day hadn't started any better when his mother walked around glowing in the kitchen. He hadn't seen his father at all since he always left first in the mornings.

"Yo." His friend since kindergarten said and sat down. Grimmjow acknowledged him with a nod of his head.

"'m exhausted." Nnoitra complained and yawned.

"Fun party?"

"Like hell. Ya missed out Blue."

"Sounds like it… but I need the money."

"Fer what? Ya got yer car, yer parents are loaded."

"Che, I want to take care of myself."

"Money or booze an' bitches. Ain't that difficult."

"Hopefully all three in the end while you still live at home whishing that you hadn't drank your way through school."

"I rather enjoy life an' do boring shit later." That's Nnoitra for you, always living in the present, not worrying about the future. "Ya had time to see yer squeeze?"

Grimmjow rubbed his neck unconsciously where the hickey was. Then he smirked confidently. "Yeah at work."

Nnoitra grinned. "Sweet."

The girlfriend lie was necessary to his friend as well. He didn't want to seem like a total eunuch that didn't get any. He wanted to boost about his sexual life like every other teen.

Their teacher entered the classroom and the talking died down. First lesson every Monday was with the feared Baraggan. A sour, grumpy old man close to his retirement. Why he hadn't quit already was something everyone wondered. His subject was one of Grimmjow's favorites unfortunately. English. Just as the geezer was about to begin today's lecture the door opened quietly and an orange haired student tip toed inside.

"Kurosaki, late _again_. Detention next time."

"Sorry." The teen mumbled before taking his seat beside one of the other nerds in their class, Ishida. The Kurosaki kid didn't have it easy. He always made sure his sisters got to school every day and took care of them until their dad came home in the evenings. He worked as a doctor at Karakura Hospital and as a single parent he worked hard to support the family. Besides basically running the whole family, Kurosaki was stamped as a total nerd and was occasionally bullied for it. Grimmjow and Nnoitra weren't completely innocent. He didn't look like an 18 year old either and with the slumped, embarrassed figure made him look younger.

The lesson begun and Grimmjow happily followed the lecture while taking notes. Nnoitra only drew doodles obviously too lazy to make an effort. The guy had to have a brain there somewhere because he always passed their tests and exams. He couldn't wait until the lesson before lunch. _Math_. It always felt strange to be excited for something he wasn't good at.

When it finally was time for math class that tired feeling he had flew out through the window. This was the best part of the entire day, when his father walked through the door. Sosuke did just that. With his books in hand, hair slicked back and with a confident stride, Sosuke walked to the desk in front of the class. A few girls on the first row looked at him with dreamy eyes, making Grimmjow roll his internally. His father had chosen the brown red suit that complimented his eyes and brown hair. Now it was Grimmjow's turn to drool. Sosuke leaned against the front of the desk, hands in his pockets while explaining how their assigned homework had turned out. Grimmjow stared his father up and down, as he pretended to listen. Absolutely hot as fuck.

Sosuke moved to the black board where he wrote the page numbers that was supposed to get finished before the end of the lesson. He then moved to bring forward a few examples to go through before he would let everyone work on their own. Grimmjow took notes while intently taking in how his father's butt moved in the dress pants. This was his favorite suit on the man if you didn't count the tuxedo in black for more formal events.

"That concludes the introduction for these pages." Sosuke s smooth, silky voice traveled trough the room. Many got to work but Grimmjow's brain was fried. Nnoitra nudged him in the side when he didn't get a response.

"Work tagether?" He asked.

"Sure." Grimmjow needed the extra brain and Nnoitra's book was at home, a good exchange.

When half of the class had passed, his father started to move around in the classroom to see how it went. Kurosaki and the other nerd Ishida was already done (of course) and was shown extra work. He and Nnoitra were still struggling but hadn't stuck anywhere yet. His father walked past their seats and a waft of Hugo Boss cologne filled his nose and he tried to not groan by mistake. Today's lecture was pure torture in many ways.

They had a professional relationship at school as student and teacher; it was what they had agreed on when his father had gotten hired at his school. It had been awkward at first but he quickly over came it. His classmates didn't treat him any different either, mostly thanks to Sosuke Grimmjow believed. They weren't given any more homework to his disappointment. It wouldn't give him a reason to spend time with his father in his study.

Lunch made Grimmjow cool down enough to be able to concentrate on the rest of his lectures. He and Nnoitra had looked at girls and rated them judged by appearance. Since he wasn't interested in them at all, Grimmjow made his rating out of the blue but it was well practiced by now. The rest of the day snailed on and when Grimmjow finally was free of school he went home.

The house was quiet, naturally since his parents still was working. It was only three in the afternoon so they would be home in a few hours. Grimmjow changed into comfier clothes happy to get out of the jeans and ate a bowl of yoghurt in the kitchen to sate his hunger. On his way to his room, he ended up in his father's study. The leather chair was inviting and he sat down in it, took a deep breath and looked around in the room. The leather creaked underneath him as he did so. Grimmjow had been in this room, sitting in the chair many times before to try and get a feeling of how it felt to be in it. One of his fantasies took place in this room. The room was his father's room to be alone in and have some alone time in. Therefore it would feel extra intimate in this room. It was as if to give away a private part of him. Grimmjow shuddered and gripped the armrest tightly. Before he did something in this chair he would regret later, Grimmjow rose from it and left the room as he had found it. He went to his room as first intended and tried to go through today's notes but he didn't make it far with the restless feeling in his loins. He'd done it _trice_ last night damn it. Ignoring it never turned out good either. He checked the time on the phone. With his mind made up he packed a gym bag and went out.

The door chimed and Grimmjow walked inside and headed straight forward instead of to the counter. He stopped by a shelf pretending to search for something.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked him. Grimmjow turned around and played along.

"Depends, can you?"

The man smirked and moved closer. He leaned against the shelf towering over Grimmjow a bit. "What are you searching for?"

"I was hoping that you could help me decide. I can't make up my mind if I should let you take me in the front or in the back."

The store owner grinned and spoke in his ear: "As much as I love your little mouth I think your other one is better." Grimmjow took a shuddering breath and nodded. "Stay right here." The man moved of him and disappeared. The lights went out partly and Grimmjow guessed that he closed the store up. When his _otousan_ came back, he leaned against the opposite shelf, hands in his pockets while looking Grimmjow up and down. "Take those pants of and show your 'tosan how much you want his cock inside of you."

Grimmjow threw the gym bag on the floor and pulled down his loose pants enough to be able to pull out his manhood. It was already pointing at the sealing and at the first touch he closed his eyes. His had moved over it the way he liked it and he knew that the storeowner was looking at him intently. Grimmjow imagined how Sosuke stood in front of him and what he was about to do to him. His manhood shot out a spurt of precum and he hissed. A strong hand on his wrist stopped his movement and he opened his eyes again. The storeowner had pulled out his own pride and it was as ready as Grimmjow felt. "Take them off, son." He purred in his ear and then licked it. Grimmjow complied fast, only bothering with releasing his one leg from the pants.

The knee was quickly pressed up against the stomach and without any real preparation he was thrust in to. Grimmjow gasped for air as the pain hit him. The store owner let his girth get accustomed to the tight heat before beginning to thrust in and out.

"Ahh." Grimmjow gasped. He arched his back and let his leg fold out to rest behind the store owners back. He used it to meet the thrusts. "O-otosan, right there." He moaned as his prostate finally was reached. With all the eye candy he had suffered during the day and the masturbation last evening, made Grimmjow come first. The cock inside of him stilled as he cramped around him, the tight fit making it impossible to move. Sweat trickled down Grimmjow's back and his stomach was drenched in his own pleasure. He breathed heavily and his 'otosan' remained his thrusting but slow this time. Grimmjow was overly sensitive and didn't know if he could take another orgasm right now. The member was pulled out and the store owner jerked himself off to shoot himself over the edge completely. His cum spilled over Grimmjow's limp one while a loud groan escaped the owner's lips.

When Grimmjow was let go, his legs couldn't keep him standing and he sunk to the floor. He felt icky and sticky but the edgy feeling he had was gone and even if he had been taken rather brutally he felt sated. His ass throbbed but it was a welcome feeling. The towel he had in his bag was thrown on him, which he took and wiped himself off with. He suddenly felt cold and rose from the floor with the help of the shelf. The pants were drawn on again and moments later he looked the way he had arrived.

"Want a lift home?"

"I drove here." Grimmjow had anticipated to not be in any condition to walk home.

"I'll see you on Saturday then."

"Yeah."

Grimmjow left first, leaving the owner to close up properly. The house was lit when he parked his car on the drive way. He sat in it a minute longer than necessary, what he just had done was an impulsive move and now he didn't feel good about it. For the first time he felt a little disgusted of himself. Why would his conscience remind him now after all these years? He walked inside hoping to avoid everyone until he had gotten a shower. He didn't of course since his father came out from his study upon hearing the door.

"Good work out?"

"Huh?" His father pointed at his gym bag. "Yeah, just a quick one though."

"I will never understand why you drive there when the purpose is to exercise."

"It's convenient."

"Youngsters. Your mother has her book club today and has already left so we will be eating what's left from yesterday's dinner."

"In front of the TV?"

His father smiled. "Yes, what your mother doesn't know won't hurt her."

 _If only you knew_ , Grimmjow thought and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He was a little excited though, eating in front of the TV never happened because his mother obsessed over her expensive carpet. He knew that Sosuke wanted to eat in the living room just as much as he wanted. The shower was thorough but fast. Grimmjow dressed in those low pants he had worn the other day and a thicker sweater for comfort. As much as he wanted to show his body of in secret, he also felt the need to just relax. The exhaustion he felt earlier this morning had hit him hard now.

His father had picked the show on the TV; Grimmjow didn't really care as he was more interested in being in his company. They ate the food in comfortable silence and they didn't spill on the precious carpet. The chosen show ended and 'Quiz with Miss' begun. It was a quiz where a woman moderated the questions and a person answered them with the help of three alternatives. For each question was an amount of money that you could win and safety levels to be sure to keep some of them if you answered wrong. The woman always wore revealing tops or dresses to get more viewers to the TV show.

"Let's compete." His father said.

"Nah, you would only win anyway."

"Come on, it could be fun." Sosuke said and searched for a paper and pen on the shelf under the coffee table.

" _Okay everyone, first question:_

 _What is the capital of Finland?_

 _A) Oslo, B) Helsinki or C) Stockholm."_

"B." Both of them said in unison. It was a correct answer and both got one point. Sosuke wrote the score on the paper neatly. The show continued on and it was only easy questions in the beginning where Grimmjow actually knew most of them. A few was about celebrities and things only youths in his age would know, his father had failed at those and it earned him a head start. When they got to the higher levels his luck wasn't that good.

" _What is the answer to this math problem?_

 _(13x9) – (132/6)_

 _A) 100 B) –"_

"95." Sosuke said sure of himself. Grimmjow stared at his father. Surely no one could be that fast in math?

" _And the right answer should be 95. What will you do with the money?"_ The host asked the contestant who didn't answer correctly.

"You have a calculator in your head or something?" Grimmjow joked.

"No, that was a child's play." Sosuke counted the score just as quickly. "My win." He smiled.

"Nerd." Grimmjow countered, proud that he wasn't one. It was the only way to let him feel a little better about his loss. Though his father was one handsome nerd. Not like that Ishida guy, euk. His pocket gave of his text message signal and the brought forward his cell phone. The message was tapped open and it was Nnoitra who told him that Jurassic Park was showing on the TV. It wasn't necessarily Grimmjow's favorite movie, everything with J.R.R. Tolkien was, but he had started to like Jurassic more and more. When he was little he always got nightmares from them, he still did if he felt stressed not that he admitted that to _anyone._

"Jurassic is showing on channel 3. Can we watch it?" He asked while typing a reply to Nnoitra.

"Why not, I haven't seen it in a long time." His father changed the channel and the famous intro begun, setting both of them in the right mood for the movie. They sat and watched it together for about 30 minutes. When the second commercial break interrupted everything, his father fell asleep. Parents. Grimmjow hoped that he wouldn't end up the same way when he got older. Never be able to watch a whole movie must be frustrating.

His focus strayed away from the movie to his sleeping father next to him. It wasn't often he got to see him sleep. He wasn't any different from awake, just as handsome, the only difference was that Grimmjow could sit and watch him as much as he wanted. Sosuke had fallen asleep just like he sat, but slightly leaned towards the end of the couch. His eyes roamed over the smooth skin in his face, following the cheekbones up to his hair to take in how the slicked back hair had started to fall forward a little. Grimmjow's right hand twitched at his side as he wanted to let his fingers slip through the brown locks and smooth the hair back again. A fond smile spread on his lips when he felt how his heart throbbed from the feelings towards his father. They still were as strong as when he had come to terms with them.

The sound of the front door closing startled him making him snap his head forward towards the TV quickly and his father opened his eyes shortly after that. He breathed out on the inside that had been close. Sosuke didn't even look to have been sleeping and pretended that he had been awake the entire time when his wife entered the room.

"Welcome back."

She walked over to his father and bent slightly to kiss him quickly. "Thank you, still awake I see." Grimmjow was given a wink by her since she somehow knew that Sosuke had been sleeping. A mother's sixth sense probably.

"We have been quizzing and are watching Jurassic Park." Sosuke answered.

"That's fun, who won?"

"Who do you think?" Grimmjow said sarcastically. His mother shrugged and laughed it off. "Nice save." She disappeared to do who knows what, leaving the two of them alone but it wasn't the same anymore when his mother was home. Since he also had seen the movie before, he had grown a little bored. "I'm going to my room." Grimmjow announced and rose from the couch.

"Don't stay up too late." Sosuke told him.

"Nah, night."

"God night."

Grimmjow closed his door to have some privacy. He decided to go to bed; the day had been long and just as he pulled his shirt over his head, his mother walked inside without knocking.

"Mom, _knock_!" He complained out loud.

"You got nothing I haven't seen before." She simply said and sat down on his desk chair. Grimmjow stood there, shirt in his hands and stared at her. He pulled on his sleeping t-shirt quickly and sat down on his bed. His pants had to wait until after his mother had left, she'd seen enough. To be prude wasn't in his nature, but this was his _mother_ , she wasn't supposed to see him half naked or naked at all. It was just _wrong_.

"Sosuke 's birthday is soon and I want to surprise him with a grand surprise party!" She said excited quietly.

"And you're telling me all this because?..."

"I was thinking that you could design the invite and print it at your job. Otherwise I need to use your father's computer and nothing passes him. You're good with Photoshop too." He hadn't designed anything in ages but compared to his mother, yeah he was. "Please. It would mean so much to him if he got a fun evening with friends and good food."

How could he say no to that? "Give me the details and I'll fix it." His mother beamed with joy. She rose and ruffled her hand in his hair before leaving him alone again. He smoothed them back, not liking the feeling when his strands lay in the wrong direction. His father's birthday was something he actually almost had forgotten. The man was turning 40 this year. Time had sure flown by before Grimmjow's eyes. There was a 21 year difference between them since Grimmjow was turning nineteen this year. Sosuke had taken on a big responsibility in becoming a father at twenty one and an even bigger one when he asked his mother's hand in marriage on his twenty fifth birthday. Which meant that they had their Crystal anniversary this summer too. Grimmjow was awed that his father had gone so far and was till sticking with them. Yeah, he deserved a party for everything he had done for them.

Grimmjow was moved and realized even more why he had fallen for his father. He was just perfect in every aspect. An idea for the invite hit him and he flipped his laptop open and started Photoshop straight away. His mother would probably save an invite as a memory so it had to turn out good. He chose to work with the colors white, black and purple. The background color became black and then with purple he designed a text saying 'Top Secret' He added some gold to make it look fancier, the color was also used to make some art on the rest of the front page. On the other side he used a white background and black text. Around the text he used lilac and gold to make it more interesting.

 _Sosuke is turning_ _ **40**_ _and we welcome you to celebrate it with us!_

 _This is a_ _surprise party_ _and thus Sosuke is unaware of it all.  
Food will be served in the garden and don't forget to bring something warm to wear, the night can get chilly._

 _To bring a gift is optional._

 _Last day to notify your presence is seven days prior to the party._

 _Emiko & Grimmjow_

He was actually pleased with the outcome and made some space to put in the information he would get from his mother. The file was saved and put away in a locked folder in case his father would be near it. Grimmjow looked at the clock and was surprised when it had turned out to be very late. He'd been so submerged in his designing that he never noticed. After taking off his pants he lay down in his bed. All that concentrating had made him too awake to fall asleep. He lay awake for a while, hating the fact that he was alone in bed but then he soon relaxed and fell asleep clutching a pillow against his chest.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **AN:** I know that not many have found this story yet, but it doesn't stop me from continuing it. It's fun to write as a change from all my other works. Which are a little slow in progress right now. I apologize for that.

I noticed that I have, like a noob, been writing Sosuke as Souske. NO ONE SAID ANYTHING! I changed it in chapter 1. _Embarrassing._

~BIAE


End file.
